


康納-20歲生日快樂

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: ※時間設定在2039年8月※漢康同居、情人設定※只是小甜餅，無特別設定





	康納-20歲生日快樂

　　「喂，我問你。」漢克難得的捉住RK900，拉到一旁。  
　　「副隊長你應該知道我雖然跟康納長的一樣但是我們是不同人。」  
　　幹這仿生人講話那麼一大串不斷句都不會喘的嗎？「廢話！我是要問你，你知道康納那傢伙喜歡什麼嗎？」  
　　RK900看似思索了一下。「根據資料顯示以及一般日常的互動，他最喜歡的就是副隊長你。」  
　　漢克被自己的口水給噎到，RK900用那張一模一樣的臉說出這種沒有節操的話差點沒嚇死他。「我真是傻了才會問你。」  
「副隊長如果需要尋求醫生協助我可以幫你撥電話。」  
「不用！」漢克覺得他再跟RK900說下去會氣到中風。  
　　漢克煩躁地哀嘆，都是那個該死的卡姆斯基，沒事找他們去參加什麼鬼生日宴。還跟康納說什麼下一個生日的是他，切什麼該死的蛋糕。  
　　康納的生日據說是他開機的那一天，8月15日。  
　　他不是沒想過要幫康納過生日這件事，本來以為一個月時間很充裕，沒想到轉眼間就只剩三天了！  
　　啊啊啊啊啊！漢克在心中吶喊，他該怎麼辦啊？漢克蹲在警局的休息室的角落抱頭著，看上去極度怪異。  
　　「副隊長？」康納的臉突然出現在他旁邊。「你在幹什麼？」  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊！」漢克被嚇到，害他把內心的吶喊叫了出來。  
　　康納也被漢克大叫給嚇倒退二步。「副隊長你怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」  
　　漢克氣喘吁吁的看著他，「我沒事、沒事。」嚇掉他快半條命。  
　　康納一臉疑惑，他看起來不像是沒事的樣子。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
　　沒有人知道康納喜歡什麼，最慘的是連他自己也不知道！  
　　仔細想想他好像從來沒問過？康納雖然早就成為異常仿生人，卻跟他還沒異常的時候感覺沒什麼分別，總是靜靜的做事，在家裡時也是跟著漢克想看的電視……  
　　天啊！他第一次發現康納從頭到尾都在配合他！  
　　「康納！」  
　　「呃、是？」原本在認真處理調查資料的康納有點驚嚇地望著漢克。  
　　「你……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「算了沒事！」話到喉中漢克又忍不住吞了回去。  
　　康納皺起眉頭。「你最近不太對勁，副隊長，是不是有事暪著我？」  
　　漢克心頭一驚，連忙否認。「沒有的事，你想太多了！」  
　　他看著康納瞇起眼的表情滿臉就是寫著不相信，連忙逃走。  
　　仿生人到底要怎麼過生日啊？漢克一輩子沒這麼煩惱過，他又不像人一樣買個蛋糕點個蠟燭唱唱歌，他也不能吃蛋糕啊！然後生日禮物呢？他完全不知道康納想要什麼東西啊！  
　　漢克整整煩惱了一夜沒睡好，掛著二個黑眼圈迎來了８月１４日的早晨，不管是在生理上還是心理上，漢克都有種快死去的感覺。  
　　他躺在床上，呆然著望著上方。  
　　「副隊長？」康納的臉擋住了天花板。「今天星期天，要出去走走嗎？」  
　　「嗯？」星期天？  
　　康納沒有穿著硬挺的制服和白襯衫，而是套著漢克帶他去挑的T-shirt，還有簡單的牛仔褲。  
　　漢克坐起身，接過康納遞上的熱牛奶。「副隊長你最近好像都沒睡好？真的沒事嗎？」  
　　「是漢克，」他邊喝邊摸摸康納的頭髮。「我沒事。你想去哪裡？」  
　　「水族館。」  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
　　底特律住了那麼多年，漢克還是第一次踏進水族館。  
　　康納興味盎然地看著玻璃後的每一條魚，就像看到新鮮事物的小孩子一樣，讓漢克不由得拉起微笑。  
　　「你喜歡魚嗎？」漢克輕輕搭上他的肩。  
　　「我也不知道，可是牠們很有趣。」康納老實的說。  
　　從仿生人抗爭結束之後，因應而生的問題讓底特律警局一樣忙碌，二人其實一直都沒好好休息過，像這樣悠閒的感覺還是第一次。  
　　「漢克，你在煩惱什麼？」康納轉頭看著漢克。「這幾天你一直心神不寧……是因為我的關係嗎？」  
　　漢克心跳漏了一拍，心底想著要不要告訴康納。  
　　康納默默地低下頭，表情看起來很失落。「900跟我說你在煩惱我的事情。我是不是讓你不開心了？」  
　　那個RK900是唯恐天下不亂嗎？果然一開始問他就是個錯誤。  
　　「你沒有惹我不開心，是我自己的問題。」漢克重重的嘆了口氣。「我們都同居快一年了，我卻發現我完全不知道你的喜好，回想起來幾乎所有的事情都是你在配合我。」  
　　康納抬起頭，等著他繼續說下去。  
　　「就連你的生日要到了，我還不知道該送你什麼東西，說來我還真是個失格的傢伙。」漢克尷尬地搔著頭，  
　　「生日？」康納倒是一臉疑惑。「仿生人沒有生日啊？」  
　　「你不是８月１５日開機的嗎？那天卡姆斯基那傢伙說的啊！」  
　　「是沒錯……」康納想起那天的狀況，難怪漢克那天的神情有點複雜。  
　　「那就是啦！所以……你有想要什麼嗎？」漢克決定不再拐彎抹角了。  
　　康納沉思了一會。「其實我真的沒有想要什麼，跟你在一起的每一天我都很高興。我只想要……可以一直這樣下去。」  
　　漢克聽到這句話頓時連耳根子都紅了。康納每次都可以臉不紅氣不喘的說出這些讓他臉紅心跳的話。「說什麼呢你……」  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
　　隔天，康納從漢克手中接過玻璃製的海豚鑰匙圈的時候，一臉驚喜。  
　　「呃，反正，我這次真的沒準備到什麼，」漢克尷尬症發作地一直搔著頭。「我保證明年一定不會那麼隨便。」  
　　「不，我很開心。」康納看著手中晶瑩的海豚，拉起一抺漂亮的微笑，輕輕地吻上漢克。「謝謝你，漢克。」  
　　「生日快樂，康納。」漢克紅了臉，伸手環住他那可以因為一點小事而笑開的小情人，再次送上一個甜蜜的吻。


End file.
